Say my name
by Happydreamerwrites
Summary: This fic is from the perspective of a teenage "boy" named Noe, (I got the idea from a really stupid name video, but you'll see why there are quotation marks around boy) who goes to the same high school as the cast of 'Kiss Him Not Me' but has accidentally caught unwanted attention. This is an AU.
1. Introducing sexualities

Hey guys! It's SnuggleDove, and this is my first fic! I decided on a fantasy situation I've never tried! Sooooooooooooooooo….. I don't know! SHUT UP!

This fic is from the perspective of a teenage "boy" named Noe, (I got the idea from a really stupid name video, but you'll see why there are quotation marks around boy) who goes to the same high school as the cast of 'Kiss Him Not Me' but has accidentally caught unwanted attention.

It's my first day at my new school, I received my uniform in the mail a few days ago, and today I got the name of the girl who will be showing me around: "Kae Serinuma." Hmm, what a strange name!  
I'm sitting in the guidance counselor's office while I wait for her to arrive. "Ummm… Hello?"  
I turn to see a pretty-looking girl and five boys looking at me. Wait… That last one isn't a boy! "I'm sorry!"  
"What?" "I… wait. I didn't say that out loud?"  
She smiles, "I'm Kae Serinuma! And you're really funny! Noe, right?"  
I nod, smiling softly. I can already feel the embarrassed blush starting.  
"I'm Yusuke Igarashi. This is Nozomu Nanashima, Shima Nishina, Hayato Shinomiya, and Asuma Mutsumi" The tallest boy (Igarashi) gestures in turn to each member of the group. I smile and bow slightly,  
"Nice to meet all of you!"  
They all pause and look me over slowly, until the sunny, blond-looking one decides to speak up,  
"You're like a girl."  
I give a small gasp, and Serinuma looks at him with a reprimanding glare.  
"Nanashima!"  
He apologizes reluctantly, and I tell him it's fine. "After all, I do look slightly feminine."  
I always have. My cobalt blue eyes are slightly bigger, and more sparkly, than a boy's. My eyelashes are long and dark, which just adds to the look. My nose is small, and my face is pale, like porcelain, as well as being delicately shaped, like a doll's. My wavy black hair falls in silken stands over me right eye a whole lot. Even my hands look like a girl's would. So I can't be mad when people mistake me for a girl. With my looks, I honestly could be one!  
"So, 'Noe'? What's that about?"  
"Please don't start"  
Igarashi looks ready to scold him, so I start talking before he can.  
"No! It's okay! Kind of a funny story actually… My dad wanted to name me Noah, but my mom wanted my name to be unique so she combined that name with her hero's name, 'Zoe.' So my name is a mix of girl and boy."  
Mutsumi steps forward,  
"well it's what's on the inside that counts, so I don't see a problem."  
Serinuma nods,  
"Earlier this year, I went through a tough time and stopped eating. I ended up with a lot more friends, but everyone treated me differently because of my appearance. Everyone, that is, with an exception of Mutsumi."  
I smile gratefully to them both, and I turn to the smallest boy in the group (Shinomiya),  
"What's wrong? You're very red."  
His hand slaps over his mouth, and his eyes twitch as he turns a bright crimson shade.  
"He may even be more of a girl than you, Shinomiya!"  
The other girl (Nishina) laughs, causing him to blush even harder. "Well, it's almost time for class!"  
Serinuma says, changing the subject. I nod, and we make our way to homeroom.

"Who's the cute new kid?"  
"Why's she wearing a boy's uniform?"  
"Who is that?"  
"I knew there was gonna be a transfer!"  
I pull my collar up in an attempt to hide my face, but it only draws more attention. Shinomiya and Nishina had to go to their first year classes, but I get to stay with Serinuma.  
"My name is Noe Aito, it's nice to meet you!"  
"Noe Darling Child?" someone whispers, making me blush.  
"Yeah… well? I don't know what to say. Sorry!" I turn to the speaker, making everyone notice him. He quiets down for the rest of our classes, as does everyone else… at least until the last bell rings.  
"I thought Shinomiya was the only feminine boy at school!"  
"I hope Noe's less stuck up."  
"What!? That's a guy?"  
"Yeah, he's in my homeroom!"  
"SERIOUSLY!?"  
I cringe, and these guys aren't helping! It's like they're oblivious! Nanashima is hanging off me like crazy, Igarashi has his hand on "Nana's" shoulder, Shinomiya is touching my hair, and Mutsumi is only saying embarrassing things! Serinuma just walks in front of us with Nishina, obsessing over new ship names for me with someone named "ah."  
"He's so cute though! I can see Nanashima, Igarashi, or Mutsumi in a relationship with him!"  
"Nonononononononono! He and Shinomiya would be sooooooo cute together!"  
I just blush harder. So i plead with them,  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease! Stop playing with my hair!"  
"But it's so soft!"  
"Are you sure you're a guy?  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"  
"I'm kind of into it."  
"I know the feeling."  
I look to Igarashi and Nanashima curiously.  
"W-what?" They grin and smirk at me in turn,  
"Honestly, we were looking for a little fun."  
"And you… look just delectable."  
I turn to Serinuma for support, but "ah", Nishina, and she are hyperventilating, as well as practically drooling as they gaze at me.  
"Let's go to my place!"  
Nishina pants, and the two athletes carry me out by force into her limo before getting in themselves. I can practically feel their eyes on me. I gasp as Nanashima lifts me onto his lap to "conserve space," as Igarashi does the same with Shinomiya, as if it's commonplace. Shinomiya just shrugs and smiles at me, "don't struggle. They'll just get off on it."  
My eyes widen, and I try to get off his lap, much to the girl's chagrin. Their smirks return when Nanashima yanks me back against his chest, and i squeak, grabbing onto what's closest, which is him. I jump back and wiggle again, until I feel something hard pushing up against the thin fabric of Nanashima's pants, and it twitches beneath me.  
"Don't do that Noe. unless you want to be taken here and now."  
I jump, trying to get away frantically now.  
"P-please… let me go!"  
I exclaim, tears shining in my eyes.  
"Too late, i'm gonna make you scream my name in ecstacy."  
I try to thrash around, but with his tight grip on me all i manage to do is grind on him. He groans at my accidental ministrations,  
"Fuck! Noe! Do you know what you're doing to me!?"  
He grits his teeth, spinning me around. He grips my hair tightly,forcing his lips onto mine. He growls into the kiss,  
"You're so soft and sweet. You taste so good."  
I blush, trying to look away, but he holds my jaw. His fingers rake over my scalp, making me shiver. His lips overlap mine for a second, giving my bottom lip a gentle tug, before biting it in a painfully pleasurable way. I involuntarily give a soft moan, as he thrusts his tongue into my mouth. My tongue acts on it's own, and starts massaging his. I moan again as he starts sucking on my tongue, the feeling sending delicious jolts of pleasure through me,  
"Fuck, that's hot." I murmur against his lips, and he groans, rubbing his morning stubble against my cheek. I nip at his bottom lip, and he retaliates in tenfold, kissing me with all of his pent up passion. I bury my face in his neck to hide my blush, "this is embarrassing!" I moan. "Good." he lets out a dark chuckle, kissing my neck while gripping my hips. I moan as he places open-mouthed kisses all over my face, lips, and neck. "I-I...Oh Fuck!" he's sucking behind my ear! "Sensitive here, huh?" he asks, dragging his tongue on my soft spot. I suck in a deep breath, moaning again as he starts nibbling. I can't help but pant like crazy, "Damn!" he starts slipping his hands under my shirt, roaming my chest and back, sinking his teeth into my neck. "Please keep biting me!" i blurt before i can stop myself. Moaning as he applies more pressure. I whimper with the sensation as he marks me with a dark hickey. Biting has always been my weakness.

He slips his hand into my pants, cupping my ass with his lithe fingers. "There's no way you're a girl" he growls, then smirks as he moves a bit, "You know what I'd love to see?" he rasps next to my ear. "Your mouth around my cock" I shiver, hips rolling, but he just bites my earlobe, grinding into my ass. Then he grabs my wrists, tying them together with black rope. "Let's go."

"A new one, mistress?"  
A butler opens the door to Nishina's mansion, gesturing towards me. She nods, and we go up two flights of stairs to a private room. The girls get their cameras, eyes glinting at my fear.  
"W-what are you d-doing!?"  
I exclaim as Nanashima tugs me to his chest. He rests his chin on my shoulder, pressing his face in my neck.  
"I'm fulfilling my desires. You don't think I was kidding when I said I would make you scream my name, did you?"  
I don't have an escape. My parents are on a three month long work trip. So nobody will notice i'm gone.  
"I uh… y-yes?"  
I offer, and he growls. I jump, and he picks me up off the floor, untying my restraints. He cups my cheek and pulls my lips to his, as mine mold to his shape, making him groan. I barely register the cameras flashing and/or videotaping. I moan softly, melting under his touch. He stops for a breath, and i try to push away, whining and struggling weakly against his muscles.  
"Fuck! You turn me on Noe!"  
He's panting with lust, and i lean away, in a sad attempt of resistance, before he recaptures my lips with his. I sigh, nibbling lightly on his lip, "N-nanash-shima I-I uh..."  
I go limp in his arms, my eyes half lidded, he smiles at my sultry expression.  
"Yes doll-face?"  
I hum in annoyance, "I-I didn't say stop."  
He grins, moving his lips to the sensitive spot behind my ear. I moan louder than before, taking quick, erratic breaths. "Say my name." 


	2. Ouran

"Say my name."

I look up at him with a dazed smile,

"Mmmmm"

He smirks, lowering his hands to my hips… and pushing my pants lower. The girls watch excitedly, smiling at me and my reactions.

"N-Nanashima! What are you…? Ah!"

I gasp, as his talented fingers press against my crotch delectably. He chuckles, rubbing circles on my underwear. I whine, only managing incoherent mewling sounds. The girls walk up behind me, then pounce! They pull off my uniform, leaving me blushing in my boxers.

'You're so cute Noe!"

They all squeal as Nanashima yanks me to him, sucking on my delicate soft spot, and making me moan.

"N-NANASHIMA!"

I gasp, he squeezes my butt, and rubs my cock, still licking behind my ear. He chuckles at me, moving to kiss me roughly, i moan under his power as he bruises my lips.

"Now girls, it's up to you."

I look frantically around, but the girls still jump me, and i hit my head on a doorway in my struggle, so i pass out.

I wake up in a light pink bed. I groan, rubbing my eyes with my hand. Who painted my nails!? I mean, they're a beautiful blue… but uh… I stretch my back, feeling a foreign weight on my chest. My eyes open completely, widening immediately at the sight of my new… *ahem*, "developments."

My chest is… soft, delicate, and… shapely. In fact, as I dart out of bed towards a mirror I realize that I, in general, am very shapely. My body has gentle curves, and I panic, because… WHAT HAPPENED!? I lift up the nightgown, and gasp, stumbling backward. Not only are my doll's lips rose-colored, and my feet even smaller. Or my silky black hair that tumbles in thick curls to my waist, making my face look softer, a problem. I HAVE NO MANHOOD! Instead, curly black hair rests gracefully above the mound of womanly flesh. I'm a girl. I have to be asleep! I pinch myself, but I yelp, and rub my arm as tears come to my eyes. I didn't pinch myself THAT hard! I look for any signs that this isn't real, but there are none.

"Noe?"

I spin around in a flash, and see serinuma standing in the doorway, looking guilty.

"I -uh. I'm so sorry you got sucked into this. It's just… you're the ideal stand in! Your parents consented, saying you were practically a girl already… so. Look, the only reason you came here is for the transition. You are going to Ouran with us."

I gasp, my voice sounding high and sweet, "w-what?"

She sighs, offering me a yellow dress with white embellishments and a red bow on the chest. She smiles and awkwardly hands me the undergarments and tights, as well as shoes.

"S-so… i'm a girl?"

She nods. "Do you need help?"

I blush, nodding. She laughs a bit, waiting as I shed the nightgown. She freezes, jaw dropping, as she looks me up and down,

"Uh… s-sorry it's just… if i'm being honest, you have the body of a model."

I shrug, and she tries to help me put on the underclothes… but i guess my...parts...are bigger than hers. She moves me up to a "D cup", and finds a bigger set of underwear for me. It feels weird, wearing a bra, but somewhat a relief.

"Damn Noe, and here I thought you couldn't get any hotter."

Nanashima winks at me, making me blush.

"Let's see if it still works…"

He walks to me, and I watch him curiously, but he leans down and licks my soft spot, forcing a breathy moan out as my legs threaten to fall out from under me.

"N-nana...sh-shima!"

I pant, collapsing into his chest. He smirks and runs his fingers through my hair,

"It's even more effective now that she's a girl."

Serinuma sighs, "She's not used to it. Do you actually like, LIKE, her?"

He nods, blushing slightly as I open my eyes. I try to speak, but he captures my lips in a sensual kiss. I hum in appreciation, kissing him back with returned fervor.

We walk into Ouran first thing the next morning.

"Sorry, we need to get to class 1A, so you should look around!"

Serinuma says, turning with her group in the other direction. I wander a bit weaving in and out of libraries, looking for a quiet place to think all this over.

The next room i stumble into, has rose petals fluttering everywhere, and seven boys posing as they come out to greet me.

"Welcome! To the host club!"

"Uh! A-a host c-club!?"

"Why, yes! My dear..."

"Tamaki Suo?"

He looks startled, but I just smile,

"I've heard alot about you! All of you! You're Haruhi Fujioka, and you! You're Kyoya Ootori! You two are Takashi Morinozuka, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka! Oh, and you two are the Hitachiin twins! You're Hikaru, and you're Kaoru! I do my research."

Kyoya walks to me, intrigued, "a pretty little package for such a forward thinker."

I smirk, "i also know about your personalities! She is a highly intelligent 1st-year student from a middle-class family ("poor" and "common" in the eyes of Ouran students) who attends Ouran Academy on scholarship based upon an entrance exam. As she is required to remain first in her class to keep her scholarship, her studies are very important to her. Her being characteristics that define Haruhi are her straightforward nature and her belief that one's gender doesn't define one's choices. Having been raised under less affluent circumstances than her classmates at Ouran, she displays more practical and responsible qualities, and is not easily swayed by the charms of the hosts. Even when she first meets them, she only reacts nervously instead of becoming instantly infatuated like most other girls. Haruhi also has a deeper voice than other female students, has short hair and dresses androgynously most of the time, thus, she is not easily recognized as female.

Although she may be unflappable under normal circumstances, she suffers from Brontophobia (a fear of thunder), which terrifies her to the point of paralysis. Apart from this, she tends to have a peaceful nature, refuses to shirk work and is crazy about gourmet food, especially ootoro (aka fancy tuna), which is sometimes used as a bribe to involve her in the crazier schemes of the Host Club. Without such bribery, however, Haruhi is described as "apathetic," especially when it comes to making decisions and, particularly, in regards to the Host Club itself. She is also rather oblivious when it comes to her own emotions.

Upon being designated a host, she becomes an immediate hit with the ladies due to her conversational skills and her charming smiles, gaining her the title of the "Natural" type. Though often exasperated with her fellow Host Club members, she cares deeply for them, in her own way. In return, the male hosts are quite protective of their "secret princess" and regard her with respect and affection in spite of any antics they may first kiss was with another girl at Tamaki's hand.

Haruhi is born under the star sign of Aquarius, the Water Bearer. The positive traits of this sign are honesty, curiosity, innovation and amiability; the negative traits being inconsistency, disinclination, detachment, deviation tendencies and inefficiency, and that's just her! I know the least about you though, Mori!"

Tamaki looks dumbfounded, Mori is blushing, Honey is still happy and unaffected,Haruhi looks slightly braindead, and Kyoya is completely enraptured. But before they can say anything I get swarmed by guys.

"She's so hot!"

"Who are you?"

"Look at her body!"

"Wow, she's so pretty"

"You mean gorgeous!"  
"Oh my god! You're so hot!"

I yelp as a few guys come onto me, but before the host club can do anything, he appears.

"Nanashima! Thank goodness! I was getting swarmed!"

He grins down at me, "we can't have that, now can we?"

I roll my eyes and push him playfully, "get a hold of yourself!"

Honey walks up to us, "you're really pretty, miss!"

I smile, "and you're adorable."

He looks up at me like i've given him a huge piece of cake. I smile awkwardly, turning to Takashi

"He's Nanashima, from my old school."

"NANA! WHAT ARE YOU- oh! It's you, Noe!"

"Igarashi! Where are the others?"

"I don't know… hey! Are these guys harassing you?"

"N-no! It's not like that! Don't say embarrassing things!"

"Who are these guys?"

"The host club."

"Don't say that so casually!"

I shrug, giggling softly. "I dunno..."

The boys start talking amongst themselves, so they don't notice as I slip away.


End file.
